


Fun in the Greenhouse

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. Neville and Hermione have some fun in a greenhouse. First non H/Hr M story I've ever wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Greenhouse

**Fun in the Greenhouse**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: a Hermione/Neville M story.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

Hermione and Neville were working diligently in greenhouse number five. They had both decided to help professor Sprout out tending to some of the more sensitive plants. Neville did it since he was good with them and Hermione did it since she wanted to know more.

 

They worked hard til a plant Hermione was working on blossom and shot a dart into her neck. She gasped and clamped her hand to where the dart landed. It only made the dart sink deeper.

 

“Hermione, are you okay?” Neville asked worriedly.

 

“That plant, it hit me with something” Hermione said showing off the red mark the dart hade made.

 

Neville frowned. He wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“What plant was is?” he asked.

 

Hermione pointed it out and Neville looked at it. He was unfamiliar with this one and wondered where it came from. Did professor Sprout gather some new plants? His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione panting and slowly taking off her clothes.

 

“Hermione, what are you doing?” Neville squeaked.

 

“It’s so bloody hot, can’t take it” Hermione groaned.

 

Neville could only watch as his fellow Gryffindor stripped in front of him. Merlin, she looked better and better as more skin was being exposed. Soon she was just in her bra and panties. Her body shimmered a bit from the sweat that covered her exposed tanned body. Her chest heaved causing her C cup breasts to stand out more.

 

Neville felt his rod stir and Merlin was he hard.

 

“Neville, I need you. I need you in me” Hermione purred.

 

Neville was frozen. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This had to be a dream of some kind.

 

Hermione though wasn’t going to wait as she lunged at Neville. She got down on her knees and yanked his pants off followed by his boxers. She cooed at the sight of Neville’s erect phallus.

 

“Oh Neville, you sure are full of wonderful surprises” she murmured.

 

The smartest witch of the age then took Neville’s cock into her mouth and began blowing him.

 

Neville hissed and grabbed the nearest table to stay up. His knees had buckled slightly feeling Hermione’s hot mouth on him.

 

“Hermione” he groaned.

 

Hermione only moaned as she sucked Neville. She was able to fit him entirely in her mouth on the first go. She bobbed her head as she used her tongue to swirl and twirl around the entire length. Neville tasted so good in her mouth.

 

Neville still somewhat couldn’t believe what was going on. Hermione was giving the best fucking blowjob he’s ever had. Not that he had a ton of experience in that area, but he’s had a few mainly as a thank you for helping on Herbology homework. But Hermione was above all others. She was a damn pro.

 

Hermione cupped her hand and began playing with Neville’s sack urging him to come in her mouth. She need him to squirt. She’d die if she he didn’t.

 

“Oh god Hermione, coming” Neville moaned.

 

Hermione’s mouth was filled with Neville’s essence and she swirled it around in her mouth. She liked it. She swallowed it all then pulled back.

 

Neville was panting, but still hard. But what was amazing was his cock was not even limp at all and seemed ready for another round, no waiting.

 

“Oh my, looks like you can go again. Lucky me” Hermione said smiling.

 

She then laid down taking off her bra then shimming out of her panties. She laid there on the ground and spread her legs.

 

“I think you know what to do” she said with a smirk.

 

Neville wasted no time and launched himself at Hermione. He did need some help guiding his cock into her core, but once there he shoved in reveling how tight she was.

 

“Fucking Merlin Hermione” Neville gasped as he felt Hermione’s cunt clench around him.

 

“Oh Neville, fuck me. Fuck me” Hermione mewled.

 

Neville did. He pumped in and out of Hermione loving the feeling of her cunt. He then moved his head down and paid some attention to her chest. Hermione gasped at the action and held Neville’s head to her chest. Neville licked Hermione’s sweaty skin and savored the taste. He didn’t have any real experience with this so he tried everything his mind could think of. He moved his tongue around both of Hermione’s breasts avoiding the nipples since he knew were a sensitive area for a girl.

 

Hermione arched her back shoving more of her chest into Neville’s face.

 

“Oh yes Neville, that it. Lick my titties. Lick them, suck them, bit them” the Gryffindor bookworm groaned.

 

Neville did suck them and bit them, but went easy in the biting since he didn’t want to hurt Hermione at all. He kept his pumping when he felt Hermione’s cunt clamp down around his thrusting rod. He couldn’t hold back and fired his load deep in Hermione.

 

Hermione sighed as she felt Neville’s hot seed in her.

 

“That was lovely Neville” she purred.

 

Neville was panting.

 

“What was that?” he asked.

 

“Not sure Neville, but I like it. Want to go again?” Hermione asked.

 

Neville nodded his head vigorously.

 

Hermione smiled and pulled out of Neville. She then got Neville to sit on one of the benches and then she placed her breasts in-between Neville’s spent cock. She began sliding up and down titty fucking Neville.

 

Neville could only stare as Hermione rubbed her breasts all over his now slowly growing member. It looked so amazing watching Hermione’s breasts stroke him.

 

“Oh Neville, I love feeling you get hard” Hermione moaned.

 

She then dipped her head and began licking Neville bulbous head. He hissed in pleasure as Hermione did this. His hips bucked up every time Hermione liked his head. Soon he was fully erect and ready for another round.

 

Hermione removed her breasts, which caused Neville to groan due to the lose of stimulation. She then got on all fours and stuck her ass in the air.

 

“Come and get it Neville” she said wiggling her ass in the air.

 

Neville got up and pushed his cock in to Hermione’s wet core.

 

They both groaned as their neither regions connected.

 

Neville began thrusting in and out using Hermione’s hips as leverage. He pushed his cock in and out, in and out. He loved the feeling of Hermione’s tight pussy. She held him so right that he didn’t think any other girl could hold a candle to Hermione.

 

“Oh Neville” Hermione moaned as she gripped the floor dirt getting underneath her fingernails.

 

“So fucking good Hermione, you’re so fucking good” Neville grunted.

 

“Neville, oh Neville. Fuck my pussy fuck it good” Hermione groaned.

 

Neville grunted as he pumped in and out of Hermione’s juicy cunt. He felt his balls tingle and knew he was close to coming.

 

“Hermione, going to come” he groaned.

 

“In me Neville. Spill your seed in me. I want to feel you inside me” Hermione mewled.

 

With a final thrust Neville spewed his seed into Hermione’s abused cunt. He pulled out totally spent.

 

Hermione laid there exhausted panting heavily. She soon got up waved her wand to clean herself up. She then put her clothes back on.

 

“Hermione, what was that?” Neville asked as he dressed also.

 

“I guess that dart got me horny or something” Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Oh” Neville said.

 

“Come Neville, lets get this done and head back to find a warm bed” Hermione said with a lustful twinkle in her eye.

 

Neville nodded and quickly got to work.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: sorry if it this wasn’t very good, but it’s hard to write one that Hermione isn’t paired up with Harry for me. This was the best I could do. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
